


Not Giving Up

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Lost & Lost [6]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Quack Pack
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dewey has insomnia, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Insomnia, he’s really out of it in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie look for their father in Duck Valley. It doesn’t exactly go as hoped. Huey’s kinda got his hands full with an emotional Louie and an insomniac Dewey.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Lost & Lost [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Not Giving Up

“Are we there yet?”

“Louis, you have asked that sixty-seven times. No, we are not there yet, and if you ask again, I will knock. You. Out.”

Louie glares at the dashboard, crossing his arms. “Sorry,” he mutters.

Huey sighs. “Just relax, Lou. He might not even be in Duck Valley anymore. Remember what Uncle Bennie said?”

“Yeah,” Louie says, looking out the window and gazing longingly at the sunrise. “But I want him to be there.”

Huey didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He does want their father... it feels weird to call him that—he does want Jack to be in Duck Valley too. But another part of him is terrified and doesn’t want him to be there. 

His brothers don’t seem to feel the same way though. So he hasn’t told them. 

They hit a big bump on the road. Dewey curses from the back. 

“Hey, watch it!”

Huey can’t help the state of the road, but he apologizes anyway. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Dewey hadn’t been able to sleep lately and it was showing in his attitude. He’s been cranky and emotional. 

“No, I’m trying to write.” Dewey pushes aside the curtain, joining the two of them up front. 

“Hey, I got that for you last Christmas!” Huey says, taking notice of the journal in Dewey’s arm, “You’re finally using it!”

“I have used it before,” Dewey grumbles, “But now I have no choice but to use it because somebody wrecked my computer.” He shoots Louie a dirty look. 

“I said I was sorry!”

Huey rolls his eyes. “Okay guys, calm down. Dewey, I think you should try taking a nap. And Louie, you should make me a sandwich. 

Louie arches a brow. “Why?”

“Because I’m hungry.”

————————————————

Duck Valley is gorgeous. No wonder it made such a great tourist spot. 

Louie has his camera out. “This place is amazing!” he says, snapping a picture. 

“Oh, it’s amazing alright,” Huey says dreamily, his eyes following a pretty-looking girl walking by. 

Louie snaps a picture of him in front the pine trees. 

“Guys, focus!” Dewey snaps at them, unfolding their map. “We’re not here to sight see,” he says, addressing Louie. 

He walks up to Huey, blocking his view of the pretty woman. “Or pick up girls,” he says strictly. 

Huey sighs. “You’re no fun.”

Dewey rolls his eyes. 

Louie snaps a picture of them. 

————————————————

They look and look—with Louie taking pictures all the while—all afternoon. They ask some of the townsfolk as well, but the name Jack Duck is like the plague. Their questions are either ignored or gets them dirty glares. 

“You know, it’d be nice if they smiled,” Louie sighs, looking through the pictures on his camera. Most of them were of people scowling at them. 

“Maybe they don’t like pictures,” Huey says. 

Louie gawks incredulously at him. “Everybody likes pictures,” he huffs.

Huey laughs quietly, so Louie won’t hear. 

“Hey Dew, what do we do now?” Louie asks then. 

Dewey doesn’t answer. 

Huey and Louie frown. 

“Dewey,” Huey puts a hand on his brother’s back, “you okay?”

“Huh?” Dewey snaps out of his trance, looking at him confusedly. There are bags as dark as the night under his eyes, a stark contrast to his pale complexion. 

“Whoa dude, you look horrible,” Louie says, expression pinched in concern. 

Dewey rubs tiredly at his eyes. “I’m fine. Let’s keep looking.” 

His stomach suddenly growls. 

Huey slings an arm around him. “How about we take a lunch break?” he suggests, squeezing Dewey’s shoulder gently. 

Dewey slumps against him. “Okay.”

————————————————

They go to a cafe. Huey and Louie each order something and Huey orders something for Dewey, since he’s half-asleep against the wall. 

Louie snaps a picture of the cafe. 

“You should really ask first,” says Huey. 

“I’m not hurting anyone,” Louie defends. 

“Louie,” is all Huey says. 

Louie sighs. “Fine.” He tucks his camera in his shirt. 

Dewey shifts against the wall, curling in on himself. His eyelids fall shut and his breathing slowly evens out. Huey shrugs off his sweater and covers him with it. 

Their orders arrive in a few minutes. Huey puts Dewey’s plate in front of his sleeping form, and he and Louie eat quietly. 

“I think we should go home after this,” Louie says, fiddling sadly with his fork, “Dad obviously isn’t here.”

“Giving up?” Huey asks. Louie hates giving up. 

His little brother doesn’t say anything, avoiding his gaze. 

“Come on, Lou. This is a big place. He might be somewhere we haven’t looked yet,” Huey says, even though the thought makes his gut twist. He doesn’t want to keep looking. He’s scared Jack might actually be here and he’s not sure he wants to find out.

But they can’t just quit now. Not when Louie looks so sad. Huey knows him and he knows deep down, Louie wants to keep trying. Huey’s always admired his determination. 

“You really think so?” Louie asks, sounding small. 

Huey swallows. “I think we’ll never know unless we try.”

Louie nods. Huey can see his motivation coming back. There’s the Louis Duck who Huey loves to tease mercilessly but is secretly proud of. 

Dewey wakes up after half an hour. He’s still teetering on the edge of unconsciousness and picks at his food. 

A waitress comes over. “Refills?” she asks. 

“No thank you,” replies Louie, “Could we actually get a box for his food? I don’t think he’s going to finish,” he says, gesturing to Dewey. 

Dewey’s head keeps bobbing. Huey pushes his plate away. Dewey’s forehead drops on the table with a thump. 

“Of course,” the waitress says with a smile before she leaves. 

“He’s never been this bad before,” Huey says, poking Dewey’s shoulder. Dewey doesn’t budge. For as long as he can remember, Dewey’s always had insomnia. Uncle Donald used to sing him lullabies to help him fall asleep, and later Daisy did too after she came into their lives when they were little. 

“Must be the constant travel,” Louie says, watching Dewey with concerned eyes. 

The waitress returns with the takeout box and the bill. “Here you are. Hope you enjoyed the meal,” she says. 

“We sure did. Thank you,” says Louie.

Huey raises an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

“It’s your turn.”

“Oh right!” Louie digs into his pocket. He looks sheepishly at Huey. “I forgot my wallet.”

Huey rolls his eyes and reaches into his own pocket.

...Empty.

He eyes Dewey. Then careful not to wake him, he takes Dewey’s wallet out. 

“For some reason, you three seem familiar,” the waitress says with a thoughtful frown, like she’s searching for somebody in them. 

Louie lights up hopefully. “Maybe you know our dad!”

“Your dad?” the waitress asks. 

“Yeah. We’re looking for him,” Louie explains, “His name is Jack Duck.”

The waitress’s face suddenly looks stricken. “Your father is Jack Duck.”

Huey scrutinizes her. Why does everyone’s expressions contort at the mention of their father’s name? 

“Yes,” Louie says, hopeful look falling. 

The waitress is about to leave, but Louie stops her quickly. 

“Wait!” he exclaims, “Please, can you tell us where he is? Please, we came here from Shelltown and Duckburg before that. We’ve been driving for more than a week. Please, can you help us?” Louie pleads desperately, all the stress and exhaustion from their travelling seeping into his voice. 

The waitress turns back around, hesitant, but Louie’s always had a way with people’s hearts. 

A lump rises in Huey’s throat as they await her answer. 

Finally, she sighs. “He hasn’t lived around these parts for years now,” she starts, “but a few days ago, he was here. He said if three boys, asking about him, came by, tell them to head to Burbank.”

“Burbank?” Huey asks, incredulous. Burbank is hours away. It’d take them days to get there. 

“Why?” asks Louie with a frown. 

“He didn’t exactly say why,” the waitress replies, “but he did say that if you managed to find him, he’d do whatever you want.”

Louie frowned down at the table. 

“That’s all?” Huey asks in disbelief. 

“Wish I could be of more help,” the waitress says genuinely, “but that’s all. I’m sorry.” She gives them an empathetic look before cleaning up their empty plates and cups and leaving.

Huey sighs, rubbing his forehead where he can feel an ache starting to spread. Just thinking about all that driving makes his brain hurt and back feel stiff. “I can’t believe—“

“The nerve!” Louie suddenly exclaims angrily, standing up and storming out of the cafe. 

Huey blinks, shocked. “H-hey, wait up!” He quickly stands up, running after Louie.

Then runs back to grab Dewey’s takeout box, and goes after his brother again. 

Then runs back again for his other brother.  
______________________________________

“We have to go to Burbank now?” Dewey asks, confused on the way back to the camper van. 

“Apparently,” responds Huey with a shrug, “That’s what the waitress said our old man wanted us to do.”

“Like some stupid scavenger hunt,” Louie grunts from ahead of them, hands balled into fists at his sides, “Except the treasure is the man who abandoned us before we were even a year old.”

Dewey blinks sleepily, staring at his brother’s back. “Huey?” he asks. 

“No, Huey’s right here,” says Huey beside him. 

Dewey looks at him in surprise. He looks back and forth between his two brothers. “Louie’s mad?!” he blurts, completely shocked. 

He stumbles over his own feet, Huey catching him and steadying him before he can fall.

“That never happens!”

Although Huey’s pretty sure that’s somehow a backhanded insult to him, Dewey’s lack of awareness would’ve been funny. Had Louie not really been furious, that is. 

Louie groans in annoyance. “I say we go home! Just forget about this whole thing!”

Huey’s about to say something, but Dewey cuts him off. 

“So you don’t want to meet Dad?”

Louie freezes. 

“Not even once?” Dewey asks softly, waiting for Louie’s answer. 

Even though it’s directed at Louie, Huey finds himself thinking about the question. There was a time he would’ve said no to this whole adventure, and just hold onto all the hurt and anger. 

But there are questions he wants to ask their father. There are answers he needs in order to finally let go of all the pain. To finally get closure. 

Even if they’re the wrong answers. At least, there would be no more wondering. 

This is something they need to do. No matter how far they need to go. No matter how angry they get. No matter how afraid they are. 

Louie sighs then, shoulders slumping. “I do...” he mumbles. The ‘but’ is clear in his tone. He sniffles. 

“I know. It’s hard. And frustrating,” Huey says, “And scary.” He walks forward and puts his hand on Louie’s shoulder. “But if you give up,” Huey sees the way Louie tenses. There is nothing Louie hates more than giving up. “You’re going to regret it,” he tells his brother. 

Huey knows he would. 

Louie takes a shaky breath. Then he turns around, smiling weakly. 

Huey smiles back, messes up the hat on his head. 

“Agh!! The sun’s falling!” Dewey suddenly screams, stumbling back. 

Huey and Louie look at the sky, then frown at their brother. 

“Dew, chill. The sun is setting. Not falling,” says Louie. 

Dewey makes a face, thinking. “Oh,” he then says, “Right.”

Huey probably shouldn’t be so amused, but he can’t help it. He takes Louie’s camera and snaps a picture of their brother on the ground.   
______________________________________

That night, Dewey flails, and kicks, and rolls off his bed, and actually sleeps for the first time in days. 

“You think he’ll be back to normal tomorrow?” Louie whispers.

“Hopefully,” Huey whispers back, moving around to find a comfortable position and tugging at the blanket. Louie gives him some more room. “But,” Huey begins with a smirk, “I’m gonna tease him so much. The sun is falling! The sun is falling!”

Louie laughs.


End file.
